Yotsuba and Hair
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa ada yang menyadari kalau rambut Fuuka dan Koiwai sedikitnya memiliki model yang sama? Kalau tidak, anggaplah model rambut keduanya agak sama. Tapi, kok rasanya Fuuka sedikit tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu, ya? / "AYAH ADA DUA!" / First fict in this fandom. Warnings inside. :3 / Fuuka - Koiwai - Yotsuba


"Selamat siaang!" Suara riang Fuuka bergema di ruang depan keluarga Koiwai. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu dengan sabar menunggu sampai tetangganya keluar untuk menyambut.

Sesuai harapan, derap langkah cepat mulai terdengar. Langkah itu terdengar ringan dan Fuuka menduga bahwa pemilik sang langkah adalah bocah kecil berambut unik yang memang sudah ia kenal.

"Fuuka!" seru Yotsuba dengan senyum lebar andalannya. "Sukma!" katanya. "Mari, mari sukma!"

Fuuka terdiam sebentar sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Yotsuba baru saja mengajaknya masuk. "Maksudmu, 'masuk'?" tanya Fuuka sambil terkekeh. Yotsuba mengangguk. "Aku tidak bermaksud lama-lama hari ini, ada PR yang harus kukerjakan. Aku ke sini karena mau mengantarkan ini."

Yotsuba membulatkan matanya sebelum berkata, "Apa? Apa?"

"_Haai_! _Mite—_lihat!" jawab Fuuka sambil menyodorkan baskom yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Di dalam baskom itu, Yotsuba bisa melihat buah aneh berrbentuk bulat dengan warna keunguan. Sambil menyentuh-nyentuh buah tersebut dengan ujung telunjuknya, Yotsuba pun mengangkat kepala dan memandang Fuuka dengan tatapan 'Apa ini?'

"Ah. Ini _budou_—anggur."

"_Bu… ta—_babi?"

"Bukan! _Bu-do-u_!"

"Bisa dimakan?"

Fuuka menyeringai sebelum mengambil satu buah dan melemparnya ke dalam mulut. Ia pun mengunyah buah itu dan setelah menelannya, ia mengangkat salah satu ibu jari.

Mata Yotsuba pun berbinar. Segera saja, ia menarik tangan Fuuka untuk masuk—mengabaikan protes Fuuka yang sebetulnya tidak ingin lama-lama mampir.

"Ayaaah! Fuuka yang baik hati membawakan buah aneh yang bisa dimakan! Yotsuba boleh makan, ya? Ya?"

Sepertinya kata 'baik hati' telah membuat Fuuka terlena hingga ia pun pasrah diseret oleh Yotsuba dan melupakan sejenak PR-nya yang cukup menggunung.

* * *

**Yotsuba and Hair**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Yotsuba&!****. ****Yostuba&!****Azuma Kiyohiko**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Soft-humor (?)**_

* * *

"Oh, Fuuka," sapa Koiwai yang tampak turun dari ruang kerjanya karena dipanggil oleh sang putri lincah berambut hijau.

"Selamat siang, Koiwai-_san_. Maaf mengganggu," sapa Fuuka sopan sambil sedikit mengangguk.

"_Buta_! _Buta_! Fuuka, kasih lihat _buta_-nya pada ayah!"

"Bukan _buta_! _Budou_!" ralat Fuuka sambil menyodorkan baskom yang berisi buah anggur itu ke arah Koiwai. "Ibuku mendapatkan banyak kiriman anggur dari desa. Dan kami pikir, buah sebanyak itu tidak akan bisa kami habiskan sendiri."

Seperti biasa, pola yang serupa, alasan yang serupa—

"Ah, maaf jadi merepotkan," jawab Koiwai sambil menyentuh kepala belakangnya.

—tak ketinggalan jawaban yang serupa.

Lalu, selaan yang serupa. "Fuuka, Fuuka! Aku mau makan itu!"

"Ahahaha. Iyaa."

"Cuci tanganmu dulu, Yotsuba," ujar Koiwai yang segera dijawab dengan gerakan tergesa dari Yotsuba untuk ke dapur dan mencuci tangan. "Ah, silakan duduk di mana saja."

Fuuka mengangguk dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas _tatami_. Ia pun meletakkan baskom berisi anggur itu ke atas meja bulat yang ada di tengah ruangan. Kertas yang atas di atas meja kemudian berpindah ke tangannya.

"Wah, Yotsuba-_chan_ sedang menggambar lagi rupanya," ujar Fuuka sambil mengamat-amati coretan menggunakan krayon yang sudah cukup tersebar di penjuru ruangan.

"Saat menggambar, dia akan menjadi lebih tenang. Lagi pula, kurasa dia cukup berbakat di bidang menggambar," Koiwai menjawab sambil menyentuh dagunya. "Apa sebaiknya dia kuikutkan les menggambar, ya?"

Tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman Koiwai, Fuuka pun menelan kembali ludahnya saat mendadak Yotsuba muncul sambil berteriak-teriak. Seperti biasa, perhatian keduanya sekejap mata langsung berpindah pada si bocah kecil yang tampak selalu bersemangat.

"Ayaah. Yotsuba sudah mencuci tangan," ujar Yotsuba sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya, "sudah bersih!"

Koiwai menyentuh kepala Yotsuba setelah melihat sekilas ke arah tangan mungil yang sedikit basah tersebut. "_Aaa_! Silakan dimakan anggurnya kalau begitu." Mendengar kata-kata Koiwai—ayahnya—Yotsuba pun langsung menghambur dan mencomot satu anggur yang ada di dalam baskom.

"_Ne_, _ne_. Yotsuba-_chan_ tadi sedang menggambar, 'kan?" Fuuka tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakkan kertas gambar Yotsuba.

Yotsuba mengabaikan Fuuka sejenak untuk menikmati anggur yang sudah merebut seluruh perhatiannya. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat dan wajahnya berseri senang.

"_Umaaai_!" seru Yotsuba singkat—ia masih tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Fuuka sebelumnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yotsuba kembali mengambil anggur yang lain dan memakannya dengan terburu-buru hingga cairan anggur yang agak lengket menodai tepi-tepi mulutnya hingga ke pipi, serta kedua tangannya. Satu demi satu, anggur dalam baskom berpindah ke mulut mungilnya. Pipinya pun kemudian menggembung karena akhirnya Yotsuba sampai pada dorongan untuk memasukkan banyak anggur sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Muwuth Yotswubah penuh!" ujar Yotsuba sambil menyeringai hingga matanya terlihat menyipit.

Fuuka hanya tertawa getir. Ia kemudian mengangkat gambar Yotsuba tadi dan berjuang untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yotsuba pada gambar yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Yotsuba baru saja menggambarku, ya?" tunjuk Fuuka pada gambar seseorang berambut hitam pendek dalam kertas. Dengan percaya diri, Fuuka kemudian menambahkan, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yotsuba segitu sukanya denganku~"

Mata Yotsuba mengerjap-ngerjap lucu beberapa kali. Ekspresinya masih memandang Fuuka datar sebelum Yotsuba mendadak menoleh pada ayahnya. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Fuuka dan mengambil kertas yang Fuuka pegang dengan tangannya yang lengket.

Dengan kertas di tangan, Yotsuba kemudian berdiri dan berjalan hingga ke samping Koiwai. Lalu, ia mengangkat tinggi kertasnya sambil berkata, "Ini ayah!"

Fuuka melotot. Lalu dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat aneh, Fuuka berseru, "Eh?"

Koiwai mengernyitkan alis dan kemudian langsung menyambar kertas gambar Yotsuba. Ia memandangi kertas itu beberapa saat sebelum ia menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Sambil tertawa, Koiwai kemudian berkomentar, "Ahahaha. Ternyata model rambutku agak mirip dengan model rambut Fuuka, ya? Aku baru sadar setelah melihat gambar Yotsuba."

"Apa itu artinya gambar Yotsuba bagus?" tanya Yotsuba polos.

"_Aaa_," jawab Koiwai sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Yotsuba. Yotsuba pun langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Koiwai.

Namun, berbeda dengan nuansa berbunga-bunga yang dirasakan Yotsuba, Fuuka entah kenapa mendadak mengernyitkan alis. Disamakan dengan Koiwai tidak serta-merta membuatnya merasa senang—ia tidak harus merasa senang dengan pernyataan itu, 'kan? Bukan berarti ia juga lantas kesal atau malah sedih. Ia hanya mendadak merasakan dorongan untuk mengubah potongan rambutnya.

Fuuka kemudian memegangi rambut pendeknya dan menoleh untuk memandang Koiwai yang masih tampak memerhatikan Yotsuba. Pandangannya fokus pada rambut hitam panjang Koiwai yang jika dilihat-lihat memang agak setipe dengan model rambutnya.

_Memang segitu miripnya, ya?_ batin Fuuka bertanya. _Hmmm_ … _apa sebaiknya aku potong rambut lagi? Sudah lama juga, sih, aku tidak ke salon. Eh, tapi kalau dipanjangkan mungkin lebih baik, ya? Kalau dipotong pendek lagi, akan terlihat lebih 'cowok', kan? Kalau memanjangkan rambut, memang akan lebih feminin, tapi itu masih butuh waktu lama…._

"_Ano_ … menurut kalian … lebih bagus rambut panjang atau pendek, ya?" tanya Fuuka yang akhirnya menyuarakan dilemanya.

Koiwai dan Yotsuba pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Fuuka. Koiwai yang sudah menangkap pertanyaan Fuuka langsung menyentuh dagunya. Tindakan Koiwai ini kemudian diikuti oleh Yotsuba.

"Kurasa pendek lebih bagus memang," jawab Koiwai kemudian, "terkesan lebih segar. Dan tidak akan repot mengurusnya."

"Pendek lebih baguuuss!" ulang Yotsuba membeo kata-kata Koiwai.

"Tapi, rambut pendek itu lebih kelihatan maskulin, 'kan?" tanya Fuuka untuk lebih meyakinkan diri.

"_Heeemh_ … tidak juga," jawab Koiwai cepat, "maskulin tidaknya tidak terlihat dari rambut, tapi dari wajah dan perilaku—kurasa."

"… Begitu, ya?" Fuuka mendadak bersemangat. "Baiklah, terima kasih Koiwai-_san_. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku pulang dulu, ya? Masih ada PR yang harus dikerjakan."

"Ah, iya, terima kasih untuk anggurnya. Yotsuba, bilang apa?"

Yotsuba tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih untuk anggurnya!"

Fuuka menjawab senyum Yotsuba dengan senyumnya. Gadis itu pun melambaikan tangan sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Koiwai.

Sementara itu, Koiwai memegang rambutnya sendiri.

"Kalau lebih pendek, terlihat lebih maskulin, ya? Hm …."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Fuuka sekali lagi mengunjungi rumah keluarga Koiwai. Dengan jantung yang berdebar dan senyum yang lebar, gadis manis itu menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah pendek.

_Memang jadi lebih segar_, batinnya berkata riang.

Dan meski tidak ada yang memujinya terang-terangan, Fuuka merasa cocok dengan model rambutnya sekarang. Walau potongannya terbilang sangat pendek, ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam cermin sebagai sosok gadis feminin yang cukup manis. Lebih-lebih, ia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan potongan rambutnya sekarang. Terdengar narsis mungkin, tapi Fuuka memang merasa percaya diri.

Akhirnya, dengan suara yang bersemangat, gadis itu pun berseru, "_Konnichiwa_—selamat siang!"

Pintu rumah keluarga Koiwai terbuka dan sang putri cilik berambut hijau pun terlihat di ambang pintu. Wajahnya tampak bengong memandangi Fuuka.

"Ah, kenapa Yotsuba bengong begitu? Terpesona padaku, ya?" goda Fuuka sambil terkikik.

Yotsuba menggeleng dalam diam. Fuuka pun mengernyitkan alis dengan bingung.

"Yotsuba, ada siapa?"

Koiwai perlahan menghampiri pintu masuk. Sosok tegap tingginya semakin terlihat dan …

"HAH?!" seru Fuuka dan Koiwai bersamaan.

Keduanya memotong rambut mereka dengan model yang serupa. Kebetulan? Yah, mungkin takdir sedang iseng mempermainkan mereka.

Tidak memperbaiki suasana, Yotsuba pun berteriak,

"AYAH ADA DUA!"

"Bukan!" sela Fuuka sambil mengetukkan papan edaran yang tengah dibawanya ke kepala Yotsuba. Wajahnya sedikit merona kala itu. "Uh, Koiwai-_san_, ini papan edarannya."

"Ah, oh, iya! Terima kasih!" ujar Koiwai sambil menerima papan edaran dari tangan Fuuka.

Fuuka pun meringis getir sebelum berkata, "Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu."

Gontai, Fuuka kemudian melangkah keluar dari kediaman Koiwai. Sebenarnya, apa yang dia harapkan? Dan kenapa ia malah merasa kecewa hanya karena rambutnya serupa dengan model rambut Koiwai? Ini aneh.

Atau mungkin, Fuuka kecewa karena dianggap 'ayah' oleh Yotsuba? Sisi femininnya merasa tertohok. Padahal Koiwai bilang, maskulin atau tidaknya tergantung dari wajah dan sikap, bukan dari rambut! Namun, sepertinya di mata Yotsuba, Fuuka justru terlihat makin maskulin dengan memotong pendek rambutnya. Ah—dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah!

"Fuuka!" panggil Koiwai sebelum Fuuka semakin jauh. Fuuka menoleh. "Tapi kau manis kok dengan potongan seperti itu. Sesuai dugaanku, kau terlihat lebih segar."

"Fuuka manis!" ulang Yotsuba sambil tertawa lebar.

Spontan, wajah gadis itu merona. Sambil menyentuh poninya, Fuuka kemudian ikut tertawa.

Yah, memotong rambut sampai pendek dan bermodel sama dengan rambut Koiwai sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Dengan hati riang, Fuuka pun meninggalkan kediaman Koiwai. Meski demikian, Fuuka samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara Yotsuba yang berkata riang dan suara Koiwai yang seakan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Fuuka seperti cowok manis! Ya, Ayah, ya?"

_"Sssh!"_

*********終わり*********

* * *

_Fail,_ ya? Ahaha. X"D

Saya mencoba sebisa saya buat menyamai ke-ngaco-an plot Yotsuba sendiri. Humor-nya sendiri lebih ke soft humor dan ke polah Yotsuba yang emang agak-agak nyeleneh. Biarpun mungkin agak _fail,_ moga-moga _minna-san_ terhibur! :D

Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
